


Switched

by MarieThe1st



Category: Avengers (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Lots of angst sorry, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool Family, Wade is a little shit, Wade is loving Peters body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieThe1st/pseuds/MarieThe1st
Summary: Deadpool and Spiderman switch bodies, shenanigans ensue.





	1. Fuckery fuck fucking mcfuckerson

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent, reader's discretion is advised.

**Y {yellow box}**  
**W [white box]**

Wade Wilson woke with the distant feeling he was forgetting something huge? He tried to sit up but quickly realized such action would be impossible as he was strapped to what felt like a hospital bed and blind. “The fuck” he whispered. In spite of the fact that he should be feeling scared shitless, his body seemed unable to process the very real situation that he was in trouble. How had he ended up here in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be doing something, something important? He tried to think but it only made his head hurt. Something didn't feel quite right, okay yes he was strapped to a bed with a killer headache every fiber of his body hurt and he had absolutely no idea where he was but all that was sort of normal. Regular occurrence in his line of work. Actually wait no, this isn't normal he should be healed by now, right? Suddenly he could hear someone talking somewhere close by, it was muffled at first but as he strained to listen the voices became clearer.

“How the hell are we going to fix this...fix us” the first person that sounded an awful lot like himself asked. He could tell they were pacing back an forth, sounding restless and irritable.

“We're trying to go through the data but what we recovered has been badly scrambled and he won't tell us how to reverse it no matter how hard we've tried to...persuade him” the second person sighed. They sounded like they had been repeating themselves all day and were at their wits end.

“Well did you, and this just came to me, consider torturing the information out of him, I mean what exactly does 'persuade him' mean, in case you haven't realized I have a life that I would like to get back to!"

“What no, we aren't in the business of torturing people..unfortunately, personally I agree we should just let Nat have her way with him, I'm sure she'd have him ready to squeal in no time” the second person said chuckling darkly. “Sill I can't believe your mind jumped to torture, Deadpool is really rubbing off on you huh Parker” the second person deadpanned.

 

“In more ways then one” me sound-alike snapped.

 

“Oh god that's foul” the second person said making a gagging sound.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter Tony” me sound-alike growled.

 

Then suddenly the talking stopped.

 

“Hes awake” me sound-alike whispered “Give us a sec okay.”

 

“Sure, yell if you need me” the second person replied.

 

Wade listened as the second person began walking away. A moment passed before he heard foot falls coming closer and then the sound of a electronic door gliding open and close.

 

Wade's body tensed as he felt the person coming closer instinctively he bawled his hands into fist. He might be tied down but he would put up one hell of a fight or at least he wouldn't hold still.

 

“I'll fucking kill you if you touch me” someone said. it took Wade two and half seconds to realize that he had said that, “The fuck” he growled. Why did his voice sound like a prepubescent boys?

 

“Wade its me I mean well technically its you” me sound-alike said, sounding anxious.

 

Wade felt hands fumbling with the bandages around his face and then suddenly the rooms bright lights blinded him, making his already throbbing head cry out in pain. He squinted staring up into what looked a lot like “Me.”

 

“Wade please don't freak out but you are in my body and I...apparently am in yours” the Deadpool look alike reached down and took Wade's hand squeezing it gently like Wade was a small child who need to be comforted.

 

Wade stared up at the Deadpool phony, okay the suit was definitely his he'd know that stitching anywhere but without being able to look into his eyes there was no telling if he honestly believed his own bat shit crazy delusion or if this was some sick joke. Either way Wade wasn't having any of it.

 

The Merc with a Mouth rolled his eyes and laughed, it sounded strange, familiar but strange. "If this is a hallucination or a dream I'd really like to wake up now” he said surprising himself with how much he sounded like...Spider-man? “The fuck is going on” Wade growled his eyes darting around wildly.

 

“Look I'm going to remove the restraints okay just promise me you'll be calm” the Deadpool look alike pleaded.

 

Wade nodded his head as the Deadpool phony slowly began removing the buckles. First he took off the one around Wades neck allowing him to look down at himself. There was a bed sheet covering his lower half and as soon as his hands were free he yanked the sheet off. “What the fuck have you done to me, why are my legs so short” Wade cried.

 

“Hey first off my legs are not short Wilson” Deadpool fake said in a pouty voice.

 

Wade glared over at the Deadpool phony he hated hallucinations that fucked with brain and tricked him into doing crazy (more crazy) shit. “Who the fuck are you and what have you done to me” Wade choked out grabbing the Deadpool look and sound-alike by his neck. But Wades whole body felt like a giant noddle so he ended up just hanging onto him for support instead of choking him.

 

“I'm Pe— ” the Deadpool impostor began before stopping to rub his forehead. “This is going to sound really crazy like I've lost my mind type crazy and well technically you are insane so this should be right up your ally. He dragged his gloved hand over his face sighing for the billionth time. “Just” he began grabbing Wade by the shoulders and making him lay back down. “I want you to just try and remember the last thing that happened before you blacked out okay.”

 

Wade sat up on his elbows and dragged his hand slowly through his hair then he nearly jumped off the bed because holy shit he had hair? “What the hell I have hair” Wade screamed pulling at his scalp.

 

“Ow! Stop that and focus Wade” the Deadpool impostor said slapping Wade's hands away from his hair and grabbing his shoulders shaking him. “You were looking for Spider-man remember, he had been taken and you were searching for him, some how you found out he was in a Hydra lab in Guinea, so you broken in and you tried to unplug me from that machine and then you blacked out, is any of this ringing any bells.”

 

Wade nodded the memories slowly coming back. His baby boy had been kidnapped and he had nearly gone insane looking for him. “Shit” Wade whispered sitting up “Where is he, where is Spider-man?”

 

“Hes okay” the Deadpool phony said soothingly rubbing his shoulders “hes fine I promise, you need to lay down though okay.”

 

Wade exhaled shakily laying back down. He suddenly felt his eyes growing heavy again as the exhaustion began fogging up his vision.  
As if on cue he yawned his jaw making a obnoxious snap. Wade sleepily reached out to touch the Deadpool fake's face. “Why are you wearing my suit dude I never gave you permission and it is totally uncool to just steal peoples super suits.”

 

The Deadpool fake opened his mouth and then closed it, “Remember when I said we switched bodies, Hydra was experimenting with transferring ones consciousness into another body and when you pulled what you thought was the plug on the machine electrocuting Spider-Man you accidentally downloaded your consciousness into his body and forced Spider-Man's into yours.”

 

Wade stared at the Deadpool phony waiting for the 'just kidding ha ha gotcha' that never came. Wade swallowed and looked down at his hands, they were thin and beautiful his skin a flawless milky porcelain “So that means” Wade looked up at Deadpool.

“Yeah I'm Spider-Man” Peter made a grimace under the mask “And the fun doesn't stop with extra Freaky Friday, I can also feel everything you feel in my body, like if you get shot I feel it and vice versa.” Spider-man sighed as he slumped back into the chair that had materialized besides Wades bed. “We've been trying to decipher what happened to us but so far we don't have any idea what to do, not to mention my body, the one your borrowing, is royally fried. I need time to heal before we can try to re-zap our brains, I barely survived it the first time.”

 

“Fuckery fuck fucking mcfuckerson please tell me this is no joke” Wade screamed happily grabbing Spider-man by the shoulders.

 

Spider-man sighed gently pushing Wade back out of his personal space “Believe me I wish it were Wade” Spider-man mumbled resting his head in his hands.

 

“So that's what you and whoever that was you were talking to were talking about, how to get us back into our own proper meat suits?”

 

Spider-man nodded yes, not bothering to look up.

 

Wade looked back down at his hands he had never seen Spider-man's hands before, he had never seen any of Spider-man's skin before (despite his best efforts).

 

Suddenly Wade realized just how fucked up they were. Because as grand as being in bug boys body was, that also meant Spider-man was stuck in his meat suit, his skin crawling hell hath no fury like a cancer half cured nightmare. “Uh have you taken off my mask or like any part of my suit” Wade asked quietly looking over at Spider-man.

 

The not merc seemed to sit up looking nervous “What, no” he said quickly then he sighed “Yes” hiding his masked face in his gloved hands “Just for a second and then I put it back on and I haven't been looking at your body naked I promise, I've kept one hand over my eyes when I pee and everything.”

 

Wade looked over at Spider-man nervously twisting his hands and grinned “Damn Spidey they weren't joking when they called you a fucking boy scout.”

 

Spider-man laughed nervously then sat up straight “Hey the same goes for you too Wade, no looking at me naked and absolutely no weird shit like touching my body or anything”

 

Wade grinned running his hand through his hair fluffing it slightly. “I wouldn't dream of it my sweet.”


	2. Alone at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started on the 3rd chapter, I'll try to get it out by Thursday

(Less than half a second later)

 

Peter sighed and flopped further into the hard chair, “I guess it makes no sense to keep hiding my identity since you're going to figure it out by yourself anyway. I'm...Peter Parker.” He was positive this was going to come back to bite him the ass, possibly quite literally.

 

Wade shot up in the bed and grabbed Peters face “Oh my gawd, fuck me! You're the little super cute but weirdly antisocial lab dweeb that always runs from me, no way?” He squealed then he pretended to faint into Peter's arms fanning his face dramatically “Dreams really do come true.”

 

“Firstly I'm not anti-social, I just don't like you, secondly you're always trying to flirt with me and or grab my butt most people would be running.” Peter huffed slapping Wade's hands away moving him out of his personal space for the billionth time. “Anyway, until we get this whole thing sorted you're kind of on lock down.”

 

“Meaning?” Wade asked as he rubbed his hands and crossed his arms defiantly.”

 

Peter swallowed quickly looking nervous, “Well it means that you're being watched 24/7, you're wearing a tracking bracelet that lets Shield know your exact location and you aren't allowed to be by yourself with my body ever, oh and you can't leave.” He finished in rush, “We can't risk you running away."

 

“Well I would never leave you, Peter,” Wade said looking the boy in the eye.

 

Peter felt his heart stuttered and his breathing shallow as Wade held his gaze. It was strange but even in Peters body Wade still some how distinctly looked like Wade.

 

Wade grinned looking away “This room feels a lot like prison, still this is a lovely way to spend it” he purred laying back down and winking at Peter, who rolled his eyes. “Is this the Avengers Towers basement?” Wade asked looking back down at his, well technically Peters, skin.

 

Peter sighed “I'm not sure I passed out while they were flying us out and everyone keeps telling me it's for my protection that I not know my, our location so I have no idea at the moment but I'm working on it.”

 

Wade nodded cracking his neck then he squinted his eyes looking Peter up and down, “Where the fuck are my weapons?” Wade shrieked, “I'm so exposed!” He moved closer to Peter checking under the collar of his suit “They even took the baby baby blades.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes grinning “Yeah they completely disarmed me I mean your body, while I was passed out.”

 

“Who is this “they” you speak of” Wade growled, making air quotations with his fingers, “And who gave them the right to just waltz off and take my stuff. You tell this “they” I expect to get all my weapons back and if there is even a scratch on my girls, I will blow Fury's favorite floaty base to kingdom fucking come.”

 

“I'll ask around Wade but I can't make any promises they clearly don't want you armed, I mean you in your own body are dangerous enough but in my body...” Peter shivered.

 

“I guess you make a fair point I am pretty dangerous”, Wade said rubbing his shoulder smiling before he went back to looking serious “I just don't like to be unarmed it's not safe,” Wade said softly.

 

Peter quirked his eyebrow at the older man, “But you can't die” Peter reasoned.

 

“You can die though...look they took you once and they could probably do it again, I need to be able to protect us,” Wade said softly, not looking up at Peter. “Just ask if I can at least have a small knife or like a grenade or something.” Wade said ignoring Peters questioning look. “Also how long am I going to be wearing this paper dress?” Wade asked changing the subject so Peter would stop staring at him like he'd grown a third head. “I mean it shows off your great legs, but seriously I feel very indecent,” Wade said pulling the covers up around his chest with one hand while he hid his face with the other. “What if I get a gentlemen caller” Wade drawled in a fake western accent. “My mama didn't raise me to be so indecent, I swear I'm a gentle lady.”

 

Peter laughed, “Hey what does that make me?”

 

“So does this mean I can look at you naked,” Wade asked wiggling his eyebrows and dropping the covers.

 

“What NO Wilson! When did you come to the conclusion that— never mind don't answer that and don't even think about it because I'm going to be watching you.” Peter said, stopping one of Wade's hands from slipping under the cover.

 

“Damn if you want it kinky Petey you should have just ask—” suddenly Wades vision seemed to be getting bleary, the last thing he heard before he passed out was Peter calling for someone.

 

(15 minutes and a whole lot of shouting later)

 

“God this is so weird, Peter groaned, “I thought spending the weekend with Vision was invasive but this is just...gah I mean he's wearing my skin like he is wearing it and living in it.”

 

“And you are wearing his” Bruce murmured distractedly as he checked his chart again before running a small device over the smaller boys body, “Well everything seems fine on the outside.”

 

Peter glared at Bruce “Everything is clearly not fine a god damn crazy person is running around in my friggin body.”

 

“Petey I love you but calm the fuck down we are working, Tony snapped, and he is not running around, he's passed out because hes exhausted, as I'm sure you are too, so go to bed and let Bruce and I work okay please!”

 

Peter huffed as he stood making his way to the door of the containment cell. “Fine I'm leaving but I expect to be kept—.”

 

“Informed, we know.” Tony said shooing Peter away.

 

“We'll call you if there is any change or if we need you,” Bruce said not bothering to look up as he wrote something down.

 

Peter huffed louder, and as he exited he heard Bruce mumble more to himself than to anyone “Tony I don't think I've ever heard you say please.”

 

“Shut up” Tony quipped, flicking a pen at Bruce's head.

 

(One flight of stairs later)

  
By the third yawn in as many minutes, it was finally sinking in just how bone tired he really was. It had been 15 hours since the 'big discovery', and he was ready to sleep, preferably forever. It wasn't every day that you woke up in the body of the creepy mercenary that had a not so secret crush on you. Still, at least this gave him a little bit of a break from classes. Turning the corner Peter spied the group of agents assigned to guard him. They were supposed to be there for his “protection” but he felt like they were keeping an eye on him in case he went berserk. Sure he was in the body of the most certifiable crazy person, still, it was highly annoying being babysat. He might be in Deadpool's body but he was still Peter. Regular sane Peter Parker. Peter sighed as they all filed into the elevator with him.

 

“Are you heading to your room Mr. Parker?” the Alpha asked?

 

Peter had forgotten his super mayonnaise name (it might have been John or maybe James as I said super mayo) so he started referring to him as Alpha. The man who was easily over 6 ft. tall, wide as a goddamn refrigerator with intense dark brown eyes that looked as if they never missed a thing, the other two agents he nicknamed Thing One and Thing Two as they were possibly the blandest looking humans he had ever seen, your basic Shield agent right down to their military stiff combovers. “Yeah I'm on level 4” Peter lied but the Alpha had already hit the correct floor number, which was 6. Peter rolled his eyes and shouldered his way to the front of the elevator.

 

When Peter and his creepy entourage finally reached his room the agents tried to enter with him but Peter using his (new) large fame to his advantaged blocked the doorway. “I think I can take it from here gents” Peter growled slamming and then locking the door. Not that it would keep them out if they really wanted to get in, he belatedly realized. “Alone at last” Peter whispered as he walked further into the windowless room. It small and sparse, consisting of a full-size bed, chair, table, dresser, and a double door closet that had floor length mirrors on them the walls were a sickly beige color and seemed to only add to his melancholy. Sighing Peter sat down on the bed and considered the pros and cons of sleeping fully clothed.

 

Taking off Wade's suit was inherently a bad idea.

But he was exhausted and sleeping fully clothed was uncomfortable.

What if he saw something that he shouldn't.

But he was exhausted and sleeping fully clothed was uncomfortable.

This would give Wade a reason to get freaky in Peters body.

But he really wanted to just go to sleep, and sleeping fully clothed in dirty Kevlar was really fucking uncomfortable.

 

Peter sniffed his armpit and nearly doubled over, the suit had to come off.

 

Opening the door to the small bathroom connected to his room Peter walked to the mirror and stared at his masked self in the mirror for a good five minutes, then he gently pulled the gloves off. Both hands were marred with cuts and completely covered in burns, turning his palms up he found that the finger pads on each of Wade's digits had been purposefully seared off. Wade's line of work made the removal of his finger prints practical but still, it had to hurt. Peter realized it had to of happened before he had turned into Deadpool as the healing factor would've just replaced them. There was so much about the other man Peter honestly doubted anyone knew.

 

Setting the gloves down he slowly pulled the mask off. Looking up Peter's heart stopped for a millisecond and he braced himself both hands white knuckling the sink. Wade was not pretty, he definitely wasn't going to be winning any beauty contests, after taking a moment to breathe Peter admitted he would probably wear a mask too just to stop the stares but he wasn't ugly beneath the scars and burns Wade had a strikingly well-shaped bone structure. He most definitely didn't look as bad as Deadpool often described himself, “A face a mother couldn't love, the inside of other peoples assholes, deep fried Freddy Krueger”, Wade almost seemed to enjoy insulting himself as much as he loved complimenting himself for being the sexiest man alive, and having an ass that rivaled Hugh Jackman's.

 

Until now Peter had never completely seen Wade's face. A couple times, when they were fighting together pieces of the mask would be sliced or shot off and Peter would see a slight glimpse of Wade's skin, but he had never gotten to get a really good look at it even then. Mostly because Wade would always distract him and then magically be wearing a new mask before he could see. Peter moved closer to the mirror running his finger over his nose, it was like the rest of his skin that wasn't covered in scars, badly burned, it also looked as if it had been broken and never properly set. The knife scars and bullet wounds weren't that bad but the shallow gouges that never healed were something to get used to along with the pain when ever he moved. Honestly, Peter had no idea how Deadpool stayed so cheerful when his whole body was in constant pain. Wade had never let on that he even felt pain, but Peter knew from experience that people in the most pain often were the most cheerful.

 

Glancing up he sucked in a startled breath as he stared into the beautiful abyss of Wade's eyes they were a dark blueish gold and they were breathtakingly gorgeous. It was the first time that he had seen Wade's eyes, and god he could stare at them forever. Peter had never felt a pair of eyes he'd never seen, could feel so familiar. He definitely knew these eyes.

 

Untucking the mask completely and setting it down with the gloves, he turned his head side to side, examining his ears, they were pierced with 6 tiny champagne diamond studs on each ear. Peter smiled they were actually really pretty, though he wondered why Wade had gotten them.

 

After some trouble Peter found the zipper to the top half of Deadpool's suit, hiding conveniently under his armpit. Hesitantly he began unzipping himself.

 

**{*cough cough* uh just what do you think your doing mister}**

 

“What the hell” Peter exclaimed turning around at the sudden and abrupt utterance, but to his surprise, the bathroom was still completely empty.

 

**[Sorry about that handsome, we're in your “Wade's” head]**

 

“Oh right that, I mean you,” Peter sighed his heartbeat slowly going back to normal “Um, hi, I'm Peter I'm just borrowing your body I guess.”

 

**[Its all good baby boy, shit where are my manners, I'm—]**

 

**{Up your ass?}**

 

**[SHUT THE FUCK UP, anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, my name is White I'm the sexy nice interesting smart and witty one]**

 

**{Lies he's so dumb, Wade and I ignore him most of the time}**

 

**[By process of elimination that is Yellow the moody weird one *whispers* nobody really likes him]**

 

Peter was feeling more than a little overwhelmed by the non-stop chatter, (no wonder Deadpool's crazy) “So are you two like male or— sorry that's none of my business” Peter said quickly, mentally face palming himself.

 

**[No its okay baby boy, technically we're male because Wade is male and we are Wade]**

 

**{Speak for yourself I'm a lady}**

 

**[I will, and no you are not you are a man]**

 

“Sorry...so uh I'm guessing you two are caught up with the current body swap situation.”

 

**{Yep}**

“Look I'm trying not to intrude anymore then I have to on Dead— Wade's life so just pretend I'm not  
here or like don't spill any family secrets that I shouldn't ya know, know about.”

 

**{...he's scared of us}**

 

**[Ohmygod Spidey are you scared of us?]**

 

“No its just a little, I mean I am literally talking to the voices inside Wade's head so...yeah this is a little...overwhelming” Peter stuttered.

 

**{Well we can promise to never be underwhelming if ya know what I mean *finger gun winky winky*}**

 

**[Real classy]**

 

“Yeah no we are so not going there...look I need to shower and sleep so...”

 

**{Oh boy}**

 

**[Shh]**

 

“What?”

 

**[Nothing]**

 

**{…}**

 

**[…]**

 

**{YOU'VE NEVER SEEN US NAKED BEFORE AND WE DON'T WANT YOU TO RUN AWAY SCREAMING BECAUSE WE REALLY LOVE YOUR BOOTY SO PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT US NAKED...sorry I suffer from word vomit it's a real condition I swear Google it}**

 

“What?”

 

**[GREAT! Good job Yellow you scared him already, see this is why we can't have nice things]**

 

**{Shh we're supposed to be shushed no talky}**

 

**[Righttttt because we have such great records of being quiet]**

 

Peter rolled his eyes, as the boxes argued back and forth, he understood why Wade would zone out at times, these two were ridiculous.

 

Peter went back to unzipping the top half and then peeled himself out of it. “Jeez friggin Louise I smell like something died in here” Peter groaned, dropping the suit.

 

**{Probably because something did...}**

 

Peter shuddered but ignored Yellows comment as he surveyed Deadpool's chest, it too like his face was covered in scars and bullet wounds, but damn Wade was built like a wall, washboard abs that slipped down to a narrow waist, Peter blushed as a grin pulled at his mouth.

 

**[Am I detecting a light boy crush eh eh?]**

 

“What! No, I'm just stating the obvious, now go away” Peter said feeling a flush heating up his face and making his armpits itch uncomfortably.

 

**{Why do you want us to go away? Maybe so you can get naughty without us knowing about it?} Yellow smirked.**

 

“No, so I can take a shower I'm not a pervert,” Peter said feeling flushed and irritated, also how the hell could he tell that a floating word box was smirking...weird. Looking down at his lower still clothed half the young hero took a deep breath before he unbuckled Wades belt and began pulling the tight pants gently down his legs.

 

Apparently, Wade also went nude, this Peter understood, as he too wore his suit in the nude; boxers, no matter how tight, ruined the lines in his suit.

 

Peter looked away from Wade's man bits and tried not to think about how different Wades body was from his size wise. Focusing on finding shampoo and or body wash Peter struggled not to glance down at himself.

 

He was opening the shower door when he heard two quick knocks at the door followed by the sound of someone opening it.

 

“Peter its me” Clint called into the room.

 

Peter had a brief panic attack searching for a towel before he realized there was a whole neat pile of them in a small closet beside the door, along with a soft white robe “I'm in the bathroom...I was about to take a shower so I'm kind of...naked” Peter croaked, sounding guilty as hell. Deciding against the robe as it would just make him look guiltier, he wrapped the largest towel hastily around his waist.

 

“Its fine, come on out, I've seen Wade naked more times then I'd like to admit,” Clint said flopping down on the bed.

 

Peter stepped out of the bathroom and grinned sheepishly at Hawkeye, they had never been good friends or even good colleagues, mostly because Peter was “Too young to be doing hero work" and "Too inxperienced and rash” to quote the older hero directly. Clint ignored Peter most of the time and when he didn't, he was a tptal dick.

 

“Hey bird boy,” Peter said crossing his arms, trying (and failing) to look relaxed as he leaned against the bathrooms door frame.

 

Clint rolled his eyes and squinted at Peter “So you two really Freaky Fridayed huh?”

 

Peter nodded his head deciding not to tell him the specifics like the feely feel connection thing they had as he was sure Barton would do something weird and embarrassing.

 

“So how are Yellow and White treating you or can you not hear them,” Clint asked, still watching him carefully.

 

“Okay, I guess,” Peter mumbled, he'd heard, mostly from gossiping with Wanda, that the two were friends but he wasn't sure what it consisted of. Part of him was a little miffed that the other hero knew about the boxes.

 

“So I'm sure Wade is having the time of his life in your body kid.” He said grinning mischievously.

 

Peter laughed dryly “Actually no he's pretty out of it but anyway do you know where we are?”

 

“One of Shields bases in Alaska,” the older hero said standing. “I brought you some of Wade's clothes from his place, and some of his stuff for his skin.”

 

“Thanks,” Peter said shyly, not sure what to do with his hands as Clint dropped the two large red and black duffel bags on the bed.

 

Clint grunted a reply as he walked to the door, then turned looking at Peter questioningly “So you're not freaked out by Wades...” he gestured towards Peters body.

 

“Skin? Peter finished for him looking up “It hurts a little, but the healing factor makes it bearable...I just feel really bad for punching him even if it was just playful.

 

The older hero raised an eyebrow at Peter. “Don't get bend out of shape about it, Wade can be a total shithead, I punch him all the time and believe me he can take it” Clint chuckled. “Look, kid, I know I'm hard on you but you are important to the team so...I'm glad you're not like dead or anything.” Clint looked like he was about to bolt just to get away from the awkwardness of being nice.

 

“Thanks,” Peter said enjoying watching the older hero squirm. “How did you guys find me exactly? Steve told me a bit but I was pretty wasted at the time.”

“Wanda and Wade realized you were missing first she said something about not being able to sense you or some voodoo bullshit, anyway there was a lot of black market chatter about you, apparently one of Hydra's higher ups wanted to transfer his consciousness into your body, thankfully we showed up in time. There were a few casualties, Wade went a bit off the reservation and killed everyone who saw your face including Hammer, who was supplying them with the tech.”

 

“I knew Hammer was working with Hydra” Peter mumbled sitting down tiredly in the rooms only chair. He knew he should be horrified by the fact that Wade had murdered dozens of people for him, but he couldn't help feeling relived his identity was still semi-incognito.

 

**[Because we love you, we would kill anyone for you, even ourselves if your into that]**

 

“Do you remember how they kidnapped you?” Clint asked leaning against the door.

 

Peter nodded rubbing his eyes and mentally scowling at White “They must have already figured out my identity because they gassed my whole apartment with this potent knockout gas, most of the time they kept me on pretty heavy sedatives, I didn't really become fully conscious until a day before they started the operation.” Peter shuddered remembering all the little needles they had stuck into his head without anesthetics.

 

Clint nodded “Well I'll let you get some sleep Peter,” he said after he saw the younger boy hiding a yawn behind his hand.

 

“Thanks again,” Peter said smiling but it looked more like a grimace.

 

Clint chuckled “Don't mention it bug boy” he said turning to leave.

 

After Barton left, Peter hesitantly opened one of duffel bags, there were two pairs of skinny jeans, sweats, joggers and one pair of long flannel night pants. Digging deeper into the bag Peter found the shirts, that Clint hadn't bother folding. Pulling them out he discovered a theme, they were all long sleeve and dark colors. Peter wondered if Clint had picked these ones out on purpose or if this was all Wade wore.

 

Opening the second bag Peter found several different cremes and sprays for itchy, sore and burned skin he also found a tube of body wash for sensitive skin and deodorant also for sensitive skin. Digging deeper he found a ridiculously pink Hello Kitty loofah and a bottle of pinkish colored what he assumed was shower gel, but on closer inspection realized was strawberry flavored edible lube, the bottle was half empty.

 

“Ha, real cute Clint” Peter growled feeling a blush crawling up his neck as he quickly stuffed the bottle to the bottom of the bag hastily zipped it back up. It was a known fact amongst the supers that Wade loved flirting with Spiderman, the more Spiderman ignored or rebuffed him the more he would try. But it was all just jokes, right?

 

**[Our love for you is no joke Petey, I assure you]**

 

“Love,” Peter said rolling his eyes.

 

**{You also tried to convince Wade he could fly}**

 

**[And, and he got some pretty good hang time too]**

 

Peter laughed, taking the body wash, deodorant, and loofah to the bathroom with him. Clearly, it was a joke, but part of him secretly hoped it wasn't. Part of him loved how relentless Wade would try to get his attention and the dumb little stunts he'd pull to make Peter laugh. If Peter didn't know better he'd say it felt real, but Peter did know better.

 

**[Godddddd Peter why do you have to be so fucking stubborn! We love you! God I hate angst. Who in their right mind loves angst? Raise your hand if you love angst. All those who raised their hands get a free bullet to the head]**

 

**{Slow burns are “fun”}**

 

**[Ughhhhhh I hate you, wake me up when there's sex]**

 

“Ha well then enjoy that coma you're slipping into because there will be no sex” Peter shouted at the voices. Banging open the shower door, and throwing the towel into the sink he stepped inside the shower. Turning the dial to hot Peters entire body flinched then shuddered as the water poured in scalding torrents on him. He slowly moved the dial to a softer setting, till the water temp was perfect. The water gracefully glided over his body in tepid rivulets. Peter sighed as the steam begin rising around him, rolling away all thoughts of anything but one.

He sort of liked Wade like that.

 

**[Yay sex!]**

 

**{Forgive him, he was raised by wolves}**

 

Peter banged his head against the wall, as if hitting his head hard enough he might come to his senses. What was the hell wrong with him? Rolling his shoulders as the water loosened the kinks in his back. Did he really like a mercenary who killed people for money or fun, depending on what mood he was in? A man who was certifiably insane. Peter realized that while he didn't completely trust Wade, it wasn't the killer part about Wade that scared Peter, so much as the fact that Wade was a guy. The young hero, had come to grips with his sexuality at 13, he was bi and there was no changing that. It took another 5 years however until he told his aunt May. She had simply smiled saying “Peter, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, there is nothing you could do that would ever stop me from loving you.” Still, he'd never been with a guy. He wasn't scared so much as he was abso-fucking-lutely terrified. Peter felt his chest tighten, eventually, they would figure this body swap thing out and Peter would return to his real body and Wade. Wade would know everything. Everything the web slinger was hiding, how he felt about Wade. The boxes would no doubt tell him.

Everything.

 

Uncapping the shower gel with trembling hands he squeezed a small dab of the gentle soap into the loofah and tried hard not to think about the fact that he was technically groping Wade's body. The warm suds slipped over his body and then vanished into the fog, taking with it Peters dignity. Or at least whatever was left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys! xx


	3. He tried to probe me

(Five and a half hours --of tossing and turning-- later)

 

After his shower Peter had been too exhausted to put on clothes so he'd fallen asleep naked, which was all fine and dandy till he'd woken up 5 hours later and nearly had a heart attack.

 

Now it was 7:15 in the morning, the room was pitch black and Peter lay wide awake under the thick covers. The only sound his own soft breathing. He had forgotten what it felt like to not have his spider powers. No super hearing, no super six senses. Just silences, beautiful blissful silences. Peter smiled this was actually really nice. He loved his powers sure still the cons nearly out weighted the pros, for instants sometimes when he was so keyed up he could hear for miles and every little noise made his body jerk into action not to mention smells. Peter shuddered, a book could be written about all the smells --that most people never noticed-- his poor olfactory detected in headache inducing clarity. Peter sighed and rolled out of bed, being in Wades body was hella scary, but it was a break from losing sleep because he could smell dirty diapers from two floors down. Fumbling for the light switch, he cursed hitting his head against a lamp while simultaneously stubbing his big toe. Yeah this was bliss alright.

 

(One hour later)

 

Peter was bouncing on his toes as he waited for Wanda. He was wearing Wades black combat boots, black skinny jeans and a dark gray Shield hoodie over his navy tee, almost going fully civvie except for the Deadpool mask and gloves. He knew how much Wade hated people looking at his skin, and he respected that. Still it was strange wearing gloves and a mask all the time.

 

After being debriefed aka interrogated by a Shield agent who clearly took his job too seriously, he had been told Wanda was threatening to blow the roof off if she wasn't allowed to see her bestie immediately, and so they were allowing her to visit, albeit briefly.

 

**{Who the fuck is this “they” am I the only one worried?}**

 

**[…]**

 

**{Hello hello? Is anyone even listening to me?}**

 

He and Wanda had been fast friends since becoming an official Avenger (two years ago). She was actually one of Peters only friends.

 

**{I'm your friend too Mr. Parker if you only knew Mr. Parker}**

 

**[Eh...]**

 

**{Oh my god! Sweeney Todd demon barber of fleet street...wow you are so uncultured}**

 

“Ha on you I actually caught that reference,” Peter said triumphantly.

 

“Peter!” Wanda cried, bursting out of the elevator and dragging Vision along with her.

 

Peter had been holding his shit together pretty well but as soon as Wanda yanked him into a firm hug he felt his eyes tearing up (not crying they were just a little moist from wearing the mask).

 

Vision awkwardly patted Peters back as the two friends hugged and rocked back an forth. He was always unsure of what humans wanted during these, happy-sad spells. “How are you feeling Parker?” Vision asked, in his soothingly and strangely British way.

 

Peter sniffed laughing sheepishly “Much better,” he said, his voice sounding dry and scratchy.

 

“Good!” Wanda said grinning brightly. “I brought your phone, laptop, tablet and pretty much all your other electronics, I also brought some of your clothes for Wade,” she said patting the dark gray backpack Vision was currently holding.

 

“Thanks, you guys are the best, I don't know what I would do without my babies” Peter sniffed taking the laptop bag Wanda was holding out to him.

 

Vision sighed, “Humans rely far to heavily on electronics, I actually read a quite insightful essay on the wonders of cutting yourself off from—.”

 

Wanda and Peter both rolled their eyes at the tall synthezoid. “You are younger then all of us, why do you act so old and are you forgetting you are a synthezoid, you are alive because of the wonders of technology” Wanda laughed tickling the humanoid.

 

Peter grinned as Vision blushed, trying hard not to laugh. The stone in his forehead glowing brightly, as he tried to catch her hands from sneaking under his arms simultaneously protecting his belly and sides from attack. Vision and Wanda had been secretly (everybody let them think it was secret) dating for a month now, and Wanda loved making Vision nervous with PDA, which he was strictly against.

 

“Again you confuse wisdom with age, my dear” Vision said crossing his arms. He tried and failed to give the scarlet beauty a stern no nonsense glare.

 

“Have you eaten today?” Wanda asked Peter, ignoring Vision's pointed look.

 

“Actually no” Peter said grinning at the two.

 

“Shall we?” Vision said nodding toward the cafeteria.

 

“I still can't believe you're really in Wades body” Wanda laughed hooking her arms through both her favorite males as they walked Wizard of Oz style, towards the cafeteria.

 

Finding a small table near the window, Vision and Wanda positioned themselves so that anyone passing wouldn't be able to see Peter when he raised his mask over his nose to eat. Peter gave them a thankful grin. He knew they both wanted to ask what it was like in Wades body but were too polite to ask so he cleared his throat getting their attention. “So Wade's body is uh interesting, to say the least, and apparently I make the agents really uncomfortable which is cool.”

 

Vision smiled “What of Mr. Wilson is he...behaving well in your body?”

 

Peter was about to open his mouth when just outside the foggy glass doors to the cafeteria, Peter saw a group of armed agents running towards the elevator heading to the labs.

 

“That can't be good” Peter groaned, pulling his mask down as he jumped up to follow the agents.

 

Vision and Wanda shared a look before following Peter.

 

When they reached the labs they could hear the sound of shouting and bodies being thrown. Reaching the containment cell, the trio were shocked to find Wade crouched in the corner of the ceiling webbing agents left and right while Dr. Banner and Stark shouted for him to “Calm down” from where they were both hiding under the steel examination table.

 

“What the hell Wade, get down” Peter shouted to be heard over the chaotic din.

 

“That one” Wade screamed, pointing towards Tony, “Tried to probe my ass, and that one,” he said pointing toward Banner, “Tried to stick a needle into my brain.”

 

“I was not probing him” Stark shouted back, crossing his arms.

 

“Stand down,” Vision said to the Shield team, readying a tranquilizer dart. “We'll handle the situation”

 

“Get down from there right now” Peter barked, glaring at Wade, who stuck his tongue out at Peter but eventually crawled down from the ceiling, like the punk-ass-brat that he was. Wade was still wearing the paper gown from last night and looked absolutely ridiculous.

 

Peter covered his face with both hands messaging his temples vigorously “Okay what the hell is going on” the real Wall Crawler asked, glaring from the two scientist to Wade.

 

“I was sleeping, not bothering anyone, then out of nowhere your Spidey senses wakes me up because he,” Wade said pointing an accusing finger at Tony, “Tried to fucking probe my ass.”

 

“I wasn't probing—” Tony began, but then quickly hid behind his back a long clear cylinder device that did indeed look like a probe.

 

“Technically you were trying to probe him,” Bruce said crawling out from under the bed, “And I apologize if it appeared that I was trying to stick a needle in your brain, I assure you I was not. We just needed a blood sample.”

 

Everyone turned to Tony waiting for his apology and explanation of why he was attempting to probe Wades ass.

 

“What I have nothing to apologize for I'm a doctor, I had a totally doctor reason,” Tony said defiantly “He,” Stark said pointing at Wade, “Needs to clean all this up” he swiveled his finger around the trashed room.

 

“Ha I'm not doing anything until you apologize Tin man” Wade snarked back. 

 

Peter sighed, looking over at Wanda pleadingly --who was observing the whole situation with amusement-- she grinned reading Peters mind and used her telekinesis to put the room back in order.

 

“Thank you,” Peter and Bruce said at the same time.

 

The calmer of the two scientist cleared his throat “We need to get blood samples and run an MRI on both of you. After running a few test on Wade I've concluded the shared senses you two have is more then likely an after effect from the procedure and should wear off within a couple of days” Bruce said, as he flipped through his tablet.

 

Thank god Peter thought.

 

“Fine but I don't want him near us” Wade huffed, pointing at Tony. Then he grabbed Peters arm pulling him to sit down with him. Peter swallowed a groan, hoping Wade didn't notice how fast his heart had started beating once Wade touched him.

 

(Two hours --of being a lab rat-- later)

 

“Tony the data just isn't conclusive, we can't risk it,” Bruce said, taking off his glasses. He was quickly losing his patience with the impulsive shorter man. Who always wanted to test the limits of everything.

 

“Look guys lets just take a break,” Peter said placing a calming hand on Bruce's tense shoulder.

 

Wade groaned “Oh come on he was so close to losing it, image how much fun seeing him turn iron tits, over here, into a Raggedy Ann doll” he rubbed his hands together gleefully.

 

“You are so not helpful,” Peter said, slapping Wade upsides the head, which was quite satisfying even though he hit himself simultaneously, “It's clear that we need to do more research on the machine they were using.”

 

“Until Jemma and Leo finish decrypting the data we salvaged, we're at a stand still” Bruce finished, sitting down and rubbing his eyes.

 

Tony let out an exaggerated huff but eventually admitted defeat.

 

“Great so can I eat now and possibly put on some real clothes,” Wade asked cheekily.

 

(Sometime later)

 

Peter stood outside the bathroom door as Wade got dressed and it was taking way longer then he thought was necessary.

 

**{You should totally check on him, maybe he needs help if ya know what I mean *nudge nudge winky winky*}**

 

**[Oooooo yeah he might need help getting undressed, then you could just slip and land in his ass]**

 

“You two are so unoriginal” Peter whispered, as he bit his cheek to keep from grinning.

 

The boxes began singing, a rather horrendous version of, Rod Stewart's, Da Ya Think I'm Sexy.

 

**{If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know}**

**  
[If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby]**

 

White somehow knew how to play the saxophone, and surprisingly he was actually really good.

 

“Okay I'll check on him if you two would just shut up” Peter sighed.

 

**{[His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cos at last, he's got this boy home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone]}**

 

“Uh, its “girl home” not boy,” Peter said crossing his arms.

 

**{Aw you were listening!}**

 

“You're in my head dufus, of course, I was listening” Peter laughed.

 

“What was that?” Wade asked sticking his head out of the bathroom.

 

“Uh nothing,” Peter said, grinning sheepishly.

 

Wade gave him a long stare but closed the door again.

 

“How long are you going to primp in front of the mirror Wilson” Peter shouted, “If you don't get out here in five seconds I'm coming in, 5...4...3...2..—” Peter started jiggling the handle just as Wade burst out.

 

“I'm not primping” Wade huffed closing the door behind him, “I just wanted to look nice, god your so uncivilized.” He blushed grinning as he noticed Peter was quietly staring at him. “What,” Wade asked, he could feel his face getting redder.

 

“Nothing, I just look really cute,” Peter said grinning. He reached out and swiped Wade's nose playfully.

 

And he was. Wade had put on a pair of light gray ripped skinny jeans, and a dark blue wide print plaid jacket over a navy green tee shirt that had one large breast pocket.

 

**{Heheheheheheh breast}**

 

“You always look cute Petey pie, from your adorable dimples to your super adorable dimpled cheeks.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively “I mean damn dis booty gonna get you far in life” he squealed, squeezing Peters ass. “Oh my god, it's perfect, just how I'd imaged it be.”

 

“Stop that right now!” Peter said. Trying hard not to laugh, as he snatched Wades hands away from his ass, pinning them both under his own armpits, which pulled Wade far too close to his face.

 

“Hi” Wade whispered, his lips inches from Peters. He could feel the heat emanating off of Peter in waves, they almost seemed to stroke his body. He had forgotten how hot his own body ran.

 

Wade felt a shiver run up and down his sternum. Slowly he bit his own lip softly caressing it with his tongue, he knew Peter could feel it on his own lips. He could hear the young hero's breath hitch, so he gently undid Peters mask and pulled it up and off.

 

Peter let out a hushed sigh, leaning forward.

 

“You seem pretty chill about this” Wade said softly running his finger over Peters' face.

 

Peter shrugged “It hurts sometimes but other than that its okay,” he said grinning back at Wade.

 

“I have creams and stuff that help a little, I can show you which ones to put on,” he said looking up at Peter as he ran his hand over Peters jaw.

 

Peter leaned into Wades cool hand.

 

Just then Peters phone rang, making the boys jump apart as Walking on Sunshine began blaring loudly.

 

**[If this fucking writer keeps screwing with our emotions swear to god I will kill her *gun cocks*]**

 

**{Heheheheheh cocks}**

 

“Hello,” Peter said clearing his throat and biting his lip to keep the grin from showing. Now that he no longer had the mask to hide his face, he felt entirely too exposed.

 

“Hey, this is Peters aunt, who is this?” Peters aunt May asked, sounding slightly confused.

 

Peter bit his knuckle, glancing at Wade who has leaning his head in to hear. “I'm Wade...I'm a uh friend of Peters...yeah Pete's in the...shower, he just stepped in, I'll tell him you called though.”

 

“Oh well thank you hun, and tell Peter if he doesn't get over here soon I'll have to stop by his place,” Peters aunt said chuckling softly.

 

Peter and Wade both shared a horrified look.

 

“Ha ha...yes ma'am I'll be sure to tell him,” Peter said biting his lip.

 

“Good, and tell Peter I said I love you,” aunt May said.

 

Peter caught himself at the last second from saying I love you too and quickly hung up the phone.

“Shit,” Peter said looking at Wade.

 

“Who was that,” the older boy asked raising his eyebrows.

 

“My aunt...shit shit shit” Peter groaned, rubbing his eyes, then he realized he was still holding Wade's hand, “Ha sorry about that” Peter said, laughing awkwardly as he let go of Wades hand.

 

Wade looked crestfallen at the lost of contact but he recovered quickly. “So what are we supposed to do about your aunt...I mean I could just pretend to be you and say I'm sick?”

 

“No, she'd see though it in a second or worst she'd want to come over and take care of me and then that means going back to my loft which is trashed and I doubt Shield wants us leaving” Peter said, reaching up to pull his hair and then realizing there was nothing to pull so he sighed and sat down on Wades bed. Life never seemed to slow down for him, he was always jumping from one pot of boiling water to the next.

 

Wade watched as the younger boy seemed to be slumping farther into himself, “Hey how about I go to her place and I'll wear an ear piece you tell me everything I'm supposed to say then you call me act like its emergency and I'll bail” Wade said plopping down next to the web weaver, purposefully bumping his leg into Peters.

 

Peter stared at Wade carefully. Did he really trust Wade, a famous contract killer, near his last living relative.

Absolutely not.

 

**{Rude. Hurtful.}**

 

Peter felt his chest clinch, he wanted to trust Wade, he really did, he just needed to be sure. “Um how about you Skype her, you'll say you're out of town, say Tony Stark's is making all his employees go to a...team building retreat and you won't be back till next week that should give us time.”

 

Wade nodded “That could work...so can we go eat now I'm starving, I could literally eat a whole cow.”

 

Peter grinned “You know I can clearly remember you making fun of me for eating a lot,” he said taking the mask from Wade and pulling it over his face as he stood up.

 

Wade laughed sheepishly, “True true, and I still don't know where you put all that food, you're like the smallest twinkest twink I've ever seen.”

 

Peter groaned rolling his eyes “I'm 22 Wade I'm definitely not a twink.”

 

**{Yay hes legal!}**

 

**[Not that it really would've mattered]**

 

**{*Horrified glare*}**

 

**[Oh stop acting so holier then thou, you do realize that we have been hitting on him for like 6 years]**

 

**{O.M.G he was 16}**

 

**[You can do math?]**

 

“Your body disagrees Petey, you are most def a twink,” Wade said laughing as they walked towards the elevator.

 

“I look very mature for your information, okay and I have muscles, I'm actually really toned and fit.” Peter grumbled pressing the up arrow on the elevator panel.

 

“Oh I've noticed baby boy,” Wade said snickering devilishly as he stuck his hands into his back pockets.

 

“Whats that supposed to mean?!” Peter exclaimed, turning to squint at Wade suspiciously.

 

The older man just gave him a shit eating grin as the doors dinged opened.

 

(Fifteen minutes later)

 

Peter loaded Wades plate high with vegetables and fruits. “Ugh why all the green?” Wade huffed, he reached to grab a doughnut but Peter yanked his hand back.

 

“Because a healthy body is a well fed body Pool and while you are in my body you're going to eat what I say” Peter said picking up and inspecting an apple “Smell this for pesticides,” Peter said, handing Wade the apple.

 

“What how?” Wade said, holding the apple like it was a live bomb. Which was rather ironic as Peter had actually seen Wade juggling five grenades while balanced on a rickety chair, it was pretty amazing until he started pulling the pins.

 

“Oh my gawd! Petey look they have a taco bar!” Wade squealed, loading his tray down with as many of the golden goodies as he could.

 

“Jeez Wade, you can come back and get seconds, they aren't going anywhere” Peter laughed, pulling the smaller man away from the taco bar.

 

“What about you, are you gonna get something to eat,” Wade asked grabbing a can of soda, only for it to be snatched from him and replaced by a bottle of water.

 

“I already ate with Wanda and Vision,” Peter said, following Wade to a table at the farthest end of the room.

 

“They are the cutest” Wade laughed, “have you ever wondered how they have sex though, I mean hes a robot right?”

 

“Synthezoid” Peter corrected dryly, “And I try not to think about it.”

 

Wade shrugged stuffing his mouth with the first taco then he let out a loud groan. “Yes daddy right there! You have to try this!” Wade moaned holding his taco out to Peter.

 

Peter grinned lifting up the bottom of his mask to bite the taco “Wow your right it is really good” he said. He was going in for a second bite but accidentally bit Wades finger.

 

“Ouch,” Wade said, but he didn't pull his hand away.

 

“Shit, sorry dude,” Peter said, grimacing as he hastily reached out and took Wades hand examining the man's finger, it looked fine “Does it still hurt,” he asked looking up at the older boy, as he gently rubbed his finger.

 

Wade shook his head no grinning “So you're into biting huh Parker?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, pulling the mask back down to hide the blush that was working its way up his neck. “We are not going there Pool.”

 

**{You are totally into biting ya little nasty spider}**

 

**[I know I'd bite that sexy tight ass any day or night]**

 

**{Agreed}**

 

“Why, are you afraid of what I might find Petey?” Wade asked, raising a dark brow at the masked boy, “You do know that I can feel you blushing even if I can't see it” he said, Wade reached out touching the inside of Peter's knee with his cold fingers.

 

Startled Peters leg jerked bumping up against the table. Peter laughed nervously, brushing Wades hand off “Stop fooling around and eat your food” Peter stutter out trying to calm his stupid heart.

 

“Yeah I am starving” Wade whispered, leaning toward Peter like he was telling him a secret.

 

The younger man jerked back, alarmed at how Wade had gotten so close “I um I think uh I'm gonna grab something to eat” Peter said quickly getting up.

 

Wade grinned wickedly as he watched Peter run away. Wade had once chased Spiderman till the little hero had tied him upside down to a flag pole, it had taken him forty minutes to cut himself down, the fall hadn't been fun but beggars can't be choosers. For a while, he had almost believed the web weaver didn't really like him like that, but now that Spidey could no longer hide or run he wasn't gonna let this little arachnid get away.

 

Peters hands were trembling “Get your shit together Peter,” he whispered “Great and now I'm talking to myself like a crazy person.

 

**[Okay don't take this wrong way because I love you but ugh what is your problem, do you not want to be happy or something]**

 

**{I can understand being scared but could you just like give us a chance a fucking chance...a fucking chance to fuck}**

 

“You aren't even real” Peter whispered, angrily, white knuckling his plate, as he stared down at the sea of chopped fruit.

 

“Hey baby boy you're hurting yourself,” Wade said, touching Peters hand, making the younger boy jump breaking his plate in half.

 

Peter grabbed Wade by his arm and dragged him into the bathroom, shoving Wade against the wall, slamming the door he punched Wade in the face. Then he pulled off his mask grabbing Wade by his throat before he could slip to the floor, blood was dribbling down Peters face, and his eyes were wild “Stop fucking with my emotions Wade or I will strip down naked and show everyone what you look like” Peter growled. Then he shoved the shorter man against the wall, turned on his heel and left Wade staring at him with a look of pure fear.

 

Wade was quiet as he held his bloody nose with two fingers, it had stopped bleeding but it was still slightly puffy and tender. For the first time in his life Wade missed the boxes, they were annoying, childish and they could be cruel but at least he'd have someone to bonce his ideas off of. He had been hit plenty of times by Peter, but he had never felt the amount of anger from Peter and all he could think about was the fact Peter was hurt. He had hurt Peter, he taken it too far, he had misread the situation again, he had screwed up again.

 

Peter marched back to his room slamming the door in his protection squad's face. His whole body was shaking and he felt like he was going to vomit. Deadpool was an asshole but did he deserve that?

 

**{No, you were the one being an asshole}**

 

**[Yeah low key you are becoming more and more unattractive]**

 

**{Whoa whoa whoa! I wouldn't go that far but for reals Peter you were being a total asshole and I should know, I'm the Prince of Assholeasia}**

 

**[And I'm the queen!]**

 

“Just shut up okay!” Peter shouted then he ran into the bathroom yanking off his mask just in time to empty his stomach into the toilet. He felt a little better oddly. “Okay so should I apologize?” He asked weakly, wiping his mouth.

 

**[Yes! Get down on your knees and beg then uhh stay there because that would be nice]**

 

“Gah I highly regret asking for your help,” Peter mumbled, pulling himself up to the sink. “Besides he asked for it, I don't want my emotions being messed with like that.”

 

**{Just hear me out, blow jobs are a great way to apologize but if your not down for it, heheheheheh get it 'down for it' ha...okay where was I?}**

 

**[Blow jobs]**

 

**{Right! So you could always do a little light rimming or-}**

 

Peter gagged on the mouth wash “Hell no, go back to wherever you go and shut up” he croaked as he crawled into bed.

 

**{Just consider it okay please}**

 

“No,” Peter said his voice muffled from under the pillows.

 

He had just just meant to rest his head for a minute but before he knew it he had fallen completely asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! xx


	4. Netflix and chill?

(Three --blurry-- hours later)

Peter woke up with a start and groaned as he remembered the last couple of hours. Stretching he picked up his phone and pressed the home bottom. Squinting as he read the bright display 3:44. Peter dropped his phone on the bed besides him and was about to drift off into sleep when something bit him hard on the wrist.

“Ah what the hell” Peter shouted, sitting up in a blur. He switched on the light and pulled up his sleeve. Sure enough in the middle of his forearm he saw a set of human teeth indentations slowly fading away. “Wade” Peter growled, he slapped his arm as hard as could, knowing Wade would feel it. Immediately Peter felt a slap against his own face in retaliation.

“Two can play at this game Pool” Peter seethed as he slid out of bed, stomping to the bathroom. Filling the sink up with water he pressed his face into the bowl, opening his mouth he let the water choke out all the air in his lungs. He could feel Wade scratching at his neck trying to make Peter stop, but the young hero was determined and waited until he started seeing black spots in front of his eyes and his head began feeling light before he pulled out gasping for air.

 

“I hope you've had enough Wade” Peter said choking on the water as he laughed shakily, only for him to suddenly feel nails raking down over his chest then he felt Wade tweaking his right nipple and his body was jerking into an invisible hand.

 

The phantom hands began leaving a wet trail down his stomach towards his nether regions. Peter gasped losing his footing he slipped hitting his head against the sink, but the hands continued to move undeterred lower slipping down unto his waistband. He felt a snap against his skin as if the person had popped the elastic band on his boxers. Peter choked out a growl he could feel himself growing harder. “Fuck no, no no no” Peter hissed “this is not happening” he was not going to let Wade manipulate his body against him because of his sick obsession.

 

He crawled out of the bathroom, his whole body shaking as Wades hands explored lower. Peter hit his head against the wall hastily pulled on his boots. It must have knocked the wind out of Wade because all exploration stopped. Peter grinned grimly marching towards the lab.

 

His protection squad tried to enter the elevator with him (like usual) but he literally hissed at them. “Stay where the fuck you are” Peter snapped pointing at the Alpha as the doors closed. When he got his hands on Wade he was going to wring his little neck, then he was going to strap him down to a board till they fixed this. Just then he felt Wade ghost a hand over his cock. Peter nearly dropped to his knees his whole body writhing from the phantom sensation. Peter bit his left hand and then his right hard enough that it nearly drew blood.

 

As soon as the doors opened Peter sprinted for Wades room. He could see through the clear door that Wade was sitting cross legged thankfully still fully clothed on his bed, with a shit eating grin. The older man had the audacity to wave at the fuming youth.

 

Peter glared back and tried to open the door but it was locked. Looking down at the door he scowled punching in the code, it beeped that the code was wrong. Glancing back up Peter found that Wade was standing right in front of him safely behind the door. Beaming brightly he pressed his face against the glass.

 

“Yeah I changed the code, you can never tell who might try to break in these days but if you promise not to punch me I'll let you in” Wade said sweetly, one hand on his hip.

 

“No, you're going to open this door right now or I'm going to wring your fucking neck” Peter seethed, hitting the glass door.

 

Wade flinched, stepping back pretending to be scared. Then he tsked his tongue with mock disapproval “My my my, Peter Parker do you kiss your aunt with those filthy lips”

 

“What is going on?” Banner asked coming around the corner, looking like a disgruntled high school teacher, with a tablet in his hand and several notebooks under his arm. His eyes widen as he noticed Peter standing outside Wades door but said nothing.

 

Peter smiled evilly at Wade as he turned to Bruce “Wade accidentally locked himself in here.” Peter said, trying hard not to sound like he wasn't having serious homicidal thoughts. “Would you mind overriding the doors code.”

 

Wade gulped realizing that he really hadn't thought this through.

 

“Wade I told you not to touch anything” Bruce scolded, typing the override code into the doors key pad. The door beeped and then popped open.

 

Wade scrambled back as Peter slipped into the room grabbing Wade by the arm and hauling him out “Wade and I are going to share a room from now on so I can keep a better eye on him” Peter ground out, trying hard not to punch Wade as he began walking toward the elevator.

 

“Oh” Bruce said, watching as Peter marched away dragging the smaller man along behind him. The scientist wondered if he even wanted to know what was going on.

 

Peter pressed the up arrow yanking Wade into the elevator, then he pressed the sixth floor and waited for the lift to take them up.

 

The not so mouthy merc looked over at Peter waiting for the inevitable shit storm he had started but the younger boy was silent as the grave, his jaw so tightly clinched Wade could see the veins popping. Wade cleared his throat. Peter didn't so much as glance at him.

 

“You forgot to put on your mask” Wade said quietly. Peter glared daggers at him but still didn't say a word. The silence was killing him. He could take loud angry Peter who punched him but the quietly seething Peter scared the shit out of him.

 

As soon as the doors dinged open Peter began dragging him out of the elevator and towards his room. Opening the door Peter threw Wade inside and locked the door. When he turned around he found Wade was grinning like the little shit that he was.

 

Wade jumped up on the bed, rubbing his arm where Peter had left a large blueish bruise.

 

“So are we going to have a sleep over or what, we could prank call Fury.”

 

Peter yanked Wade off the bed by his neck “this is not a fucking game okay. I am not playing with you Wade. Stop. Messing. With. Me.” He growled, punctuating each word with a shake.

 

“Okay I got it” Wade rasped, trying to pry Peters hands off his neck.

 

Peter let him go, stalking off to the bathroom. Sighing Peter looked at his reflection, no wonder the Alpha had looked shocked. He had completely forgotten about the mask in his rush to murder Wade, he had also forgotten to put on his gloves.

 

After few minutes of deep breaths (forty minutes to be exact), the younger boy had finally calmed down and was more embarrassed then angry now. Why was he always becoming so violent?

 

Hesitantly venturing out of the bathroom he watched as Wade went through the duffel bags. Peter coughed making Wade look up.

 

“I'm sorry for punching you and uh choking you, I mean there's no denying that you deserved it..but I shouldn't have lost it like that” Peter said, scratching his neck awkwardly “I don't know if its just been this week or what but I've been acting really not like myself.”

 

Wade swallowed and nodded “I didn't mean to be an ass, I just really like you and you always ignore me and or run away I just wanted to I don't know get your attention.” He shrugged not looking up, “Anyway, I will stop if thats what you want Peter” he said, looking up at the young hero “is that what you want?”

 

“Yes” Peter said quickly folding his arms, but he felt his heart literally breaking, that was when he realized it wasn't his chest that hurt, it was Wades.

 

The merc slipped off the bed standing up “I'll stop, I promise, you don't have to keep me in here, I'll behave.”

 

“Wait” Peter said moving toward Wade, “I um its not that I don't not like you, its just I don't have casual sex or—” he blushed looking away “and I'm sure your not looking for like a relationship and I'm not really in the best of shape to be I don't know.” Peter wished the ground would just swallow him, he did not ever need to be allowed to open his mouth again.

 

“You would want to be in a relationship with me” Wade asked incredulously his voice breaking off into a squeak.

 

Peter laughed slightly breathlessly “I don't know...I mean we could like date.”

 

“Yeah okay yes yeah thats thats a plan. I want to date you” Wade said moving closer.

 

Peter bit his cheek grinning stupidly. “Okay..so do you wanna watch Netflix, Wanda brought my laptop.” He said quickly.

 

“Netflix and chill or Netflix and for real chill” Wade asked, grinning slyly, returning to his typical overbearingly flirty self.

 

Peter laughed rolling his eyes “Netflix and for real chill Wade.”

 

Wade made a pouty face. “Hey did you puke earlier” Wade asked climbing back into Peters bed.

 

“Yeah a little bit, why?”

 

“Well you made me upchuck on Tony and his mouth was open, he thinks I did it on purpose which I totally would have” Wade said smirking childishly.

 

Peter choked out a laugh “No way really I seriously would pay to see that.”

 

**{WHAT DO WE WANT?}**

 

**[SEX!]**

 

**{WHEN DO WE WANT IT?}**

 

**[NOW!]**

 

“Jeez please shut up for once” Peter groaned. He had become pretty good at tuning the boxes out but when they started screaming it was practically impossible.

 

Wade raised his eyebrows “What?”

 

“Sorry the boxes are screaming about smut and not getting what they were promised in the tags” Peter said rolling his eyes, as he pulled his laptop out and started setting it up.

 

“Oh my god NO you can hear those dirty bastards!” Wade screeched, looking and feeling, more terrified then he'd ever been in his entire life.

 

Peter grinned “Yep and they say hi, and something about— guys come on what the hell, thats low even for you White.”

 

Wade looked like he was going to melt from embarrassment as he grabbed Peter face, “Listen up you two little shit bags if you tell Peter anything about anything that you know I would you shoot you over, I will shoot you and then I'll get that lobotomy for real this time”

 

The younger boy laughed, “Their saying you're bluffing and that they own your ass.”

 

“Never underestimate how deranged I can be” Wade growled.

 

Peter laughed loudly because Wade looked adorable trying to be serious.

 

(Four hours --of Wade trying to covertly scooch closer to Peter-- later)

 

“How have you never seen The Blacklist its like only the best TV show ever” Wade said, yawning as he tried to surreptitiously snuggle closer to Peter. They were wrapped up in Peters covers with their backs against the headboard, watching the second season of The Blacklist, well Peter was watching it Wade had already seen it and was doing a 'directors commentary'.

 

“Plus James Spader is the voice for Ultron and we really should support our fellow actors, speaking of which have you seen my movie?”

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “uh huh sure Wade.”

 

Walking on Sunshine began blaring loudly, making the two boys jump again.

 

“I swear you need to change your ring tone immediately, because that is haunting” Wade said, shivering.

 

Peter laughed getting up to find his phone “Well I like it.”

 

“Baby boy you have terrible taste in music but you get a pass because you have such a cute tush”

 

Peter grinned rolling his eyes. Picking up his phone from where it had slipped between the bed and the dresser, Aunt May the caller ID blinked.

 

“You have to answer it” Peter whispered showing it to Wade who shrunk back from the phone like it was toxic.

 

“What am I supposed to say” Wade shrieked shaking his hands “I can't I'm scarred Peter” Wade said dramatically swooning.

 

“Just answer it” Peter said in a loud angrily whisper as he clicked the speaker phone option.

 

Wade covered his mouth staring wide eyed at Peter who made a hand motion for him to say something.

 

“Hello...Aunt May?” Wade asked timidly.

 

“Peter honey how are you, I've been trying to reach you for a week, your boss said you were on a business trip to Tahit?i”

 

“Uh yeah, the trip was super last minute, I wasn't even supposed to go but this girl got sick and I was the only one available, I was scheduled to be back sooner but my flight got delayed and then some stuff came up and I'm going to have to stay longer, I tried to call you but my phones been on the fritz” Wade said looking at Peter for conformation that everything was good so far.

 

Peter grinned giving him a thumbs up nodding his head. He was never good at lying especially not to his Aunt May, who could read him like a book even over the phone but Wade was a pro he was actually a little too good.

 

“Oh thats too bad, so I talked to your friend the one who answered your phone before he sounded cute” Aunt May said with a smile in her voice.

 

Wade giggled before looking at Peter who was making throat slashing motions 'be as vague as possible' Peter mouthed. “Yeah that was Wade hes actually part of the Avengers, he was just stopping by” Wade said grinning at Peter smugly.

 

Peter groaned then covered his mouth “do not tell her we're dating” he whispered.

 

“We're kind of dating now” Wade said grinning widely as Peter launched forward to snatch the phone from him.

 

“Oh my god Peter how long has this been going on, and when am I going to meet him” Aunt May squealed happily.

 

“He's actually in the other room hold on” Wade covered the phones microphone giggling into his shoulder as Peter snatched the phone out of his hand. The younger boy tried to glare at Wade but it was impossible.

 

“Hello Ms Parker” Peter said, hitting Wades knee who burst into a giggles fit and had to retreat to the bathroom to control himself.

 

“Please call me aunt May or just May, so Peter tells me you're a super hero?”

 

Peter covered his eyes “Uh sort of.”

 

“So how did you two meet” she asked, it sounded like she was sitting down. Which meant she was ready to talk for a lengthy amount of time.

 

Peter inwardly groaned looking over at Wade pleadingly, the older man took the phone back, “Wade is a really good dancer and I had a huge crush on him so I asked him to teach me” Wade licked out his tongue at a fuming Peter.

 

“Wow really” she said sounding suspicious.

 

“I'll have to tell you the rest of the story when we get back, I've got a work call coming in” Wade said grinning wolfishly.

 

“Okay talk to then, love ya” Aunt May said.

 

“Love ya too Aunt May” Wade said hanging up, then he burst out laughing. As Peter hit him with a pillow.

 

Peter shook his head grinning “you are such an idiot Wade and now Aunt May is going to be all up in my business about you, she'll probably force me to bring you over all the time.” Peter said groaning he couldn't believe he was falling for this crazy adorable lunatic.

 

**[Hes falling in love with us oh my god, oh my god, oh my god *fanning self breathlessly* we're gonna get married and buy a house and have babies together and grow old together, well not us per se but you get the idea]**

 

**{AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SAID FALLING, LIKE FALLING IN LOVE *has heart attack dies*}**

 

“Oh my god Yellow, really, that loud in my ear. Calm down” Peter said rubbing his head.

 

Wade looked warily at Peter “Whats going on in there?” He asked peering into Peters ear like he might see something.

 

“Nothing” Peter said laughing “Their just being stupid like always.”

 

**[Uh hold up son, I have my moments of being quite brilliant!]**

 

**{Right right, like when you convinced Wade to make a squid rocket launcher and then it blew up literally in our face?}**

 

**[Still it was pretty rad, and we found most of them...]**

 

**{STOP TRYING TO MAKE RAD A THING, RAD IS DEAD NO ONE SAYS RAD}**

 

**[Jeez touchy much]**

 

Peter grinned.

 

“I almost miss them” Wade said thoughtfully “Then I remember they're both immature ass wipes.”

 

The younger boy grinned “They're not that bad actually.”

 

**[{We love you too bitch!}]**

 

“Yes they are but anyway” Wade said, slyly scooching closer, “What does dating entitle, like do you not have sex on the first date, is there a waiting period and if so how long, I mean I can wait for you forever bug boy but he” Wade said pointing towards his crotch, “Can not.”

 

Peter chuckled nervously blushing a dark red, “Um I don't think I personally have a sex waiting period but we'll just be dating like normal so...”

 

“I've never dated anyone before well maybe I did before but everything before I became Deadpool is pretty blurry, so just as a refresher what is normal dating?” Wade asked hugging one of Peters long legs.

 

The web weaver raised his nonexistent eyebrow, “You've NEVER dated anyone since then?” He asked loving how warm his leg was growing from Wade being wrapped around it like a little spider monkey, he pulled Wade closer.

 

“Nope, just one night stands and morning stands, evening stands, afternoon stands—”

 

“Okay I get it” Peter said dryly, “You're more into casual sex.”

 

“Hey, its that or not having sex at all, although I mostly just handle business solo” Wade said, winking.

 

Peter could feel the slight hurt in Wades words even though they were said and meant to be light. He was over powered with the want to just hug Wade so tight he squeezed all the sad out. Peter slowly interlaced his hands with Wades.

“Well we could go out to eat together, and go ice skating, your basic dating hoopla and you could go on patrols with me, granted you promise not to kill or maim anyone. We could hang out at either of our places—”

 

“And sex lots of sex eventually right and cuddles, I require like at least an hour a day of sappy shit” Wade pipped up eagerly.

 

Peter smiled down at the adorable punk “Okay I can do that” he laughed, pulling Wade up and into his lap.

 

Wade grinned back snuggling closer, then he sat up “I just realized something, I'm stronger then you” and he toppled Peter over, trapping his hands over his head “I always wanted to do this” he whispered into Peters open mouth, kissing the taller boy.

 

The first kiss was a soft whisper of a kiss, a grazing of lips really. Despite all of Deadpool's many sexual advances on the young spider, he was terrified of actually kissing Peter. What if Peter didn't like being near Wades gross skin although now the tables were slightly turned.

 

Peter tried to kiss deeper but found he actually couldn't move as Wade was seriously holding him down, the wall crawler laughed wriggling under the older man “Wade let me up.”

 

Wade immediately let Peter go scrambling off his waist. “Sorry” he whispered looking down.

 

“You don't ever have to be sorry for kissing me Wade” Peter chuckled, pulling him back as he firmly kissed him.

 

Wade was stiff at first, mostly from the shock that he was kissing Spider-fucking-man, but slowly he turned to goo, melting into Peters body like glue. And with the tentativeness of a fawn Wade kissed him back opening his mouth to Peters.

 

Peter ran his hands up Wades face then they slipped down to his hips curling into the waistband of his jeans. Peter pushed Wade back on the bed grinning as he began unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before pulling it over his head and chucking it behind him. Standing up on his knees he tugged his jeans off.

 

Wade licked his lips sitting up, following Peters lead, he striped down to his boxers.

 

Peter grabbed Wades face by his jaw kissing him breathlessly, groaning he pulled back breathing hard into Wades warm neck “Wow” Peter gasped.

 

The older man giggled looking up at his lover “What” he asked, his hands traveling up the younger mans chest.

 

Peter ran his hands up Wades neck to his cheek “I like you a lot Wade Wilson.”

 

Wade laughed, his whole body shaking from it “I like you a lot Peter Parker.”

 

Peter grinned kissing Wades knuckles, then he turned his hand and kissed his own hand knowing Wade would feel it. He wanted Wade to know he loved his body all of it, he wasn't scared of Wades skin it didn't disgust him, and it deserved to be treated right.

 

Wade shuddered watching Peter kiss his wrist, and then he felt a tear slip out, he reached up to wipe it away but it was like something broke in him and suddenly he was sobbing. He tried to cover his face but Peter was pulling him close covering his wet face in kisses. Wades nose started running and he pulled back to keep Peter from kissing his snotty face.

 

“Come here” Peter said gently but firmly pulling Wade back, Peter used his shirt to wipe Wades nose, “Blow” Peter commanded and Wade blew his nose into Peters shirt grinning in spite of himself. Wade wrapped his legs around Peter's middle crying softer as the younger boy stroked his back rocking him gently

“I'm sorry” Wade rasped hiccuping into his elbow, too ashamed to look Peter in the face.

 

Peter lifted Wades chin, wiping the older mans eyes with his thumb “I know you can't help it, and this is all really new, but I'm not going anywhere I swear okay” he whispered kissing Wades nose “So stop saying sorry, you don't have to be sorry about.”

 

Wade nodded his head, his voice was too wrecked to speak so he just let Peter hold him. He wanted desperately to tell Peter that he loved him, Peter would no doubt say he loved him back because he was a complete sweetheart but it was too soon, he needed more time to really know. Yawning Wade kissed Peters collarbone. He loved this boy.

 

Peter grinned laying down the spent man, then he kicked their clothes off the bed and pulled back the covers, tucking him in “Good night Wade Wilson” Peter whispered into Wades shoulder, but the older man had already passed out from exhaustion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great suggestions and ideas guys! xx


	5. Good weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY! Its been forever and I don't even have a good excuse
> 
> I will make another update soon and I pinky swear

(Morning)

Wade woke up to soft snoring and warm arms tightly wrapped around him he smiled turning to face Peter. The younger man opened one eye a crack at Wade.

 

“Get back over here I'm cold” he mumbled pulling Wade back into his arms.

 

“Ah you have the worst morning breath” Wade snickered more than happy to comply, he sighed softly into Peters side.

 

Peter made an unintelligible grunt.

 

“Hey I'm really hungry” Wade mumbled into Peters armpit. Wade tried to sit up again but Peter held on to him tighter burying his face into Wade's hair.

 

“Peter I'm starving we have to get up,” Wade whined again trying to pull away.

 

“Too bad cause I'm sleepy and you aren't going anywhere” Peter muttered holding on to his precious tighter.

 

“N o o o o I need food now or else I will start eating your face,” Wade said nipping at Peter's chin “Bad breath an all, I'm not playing Peter I will eat your face” he growled making the younger boy giggle.

 

“You. Me. Up. Shower. Now! Wade said bouncing on Peter's chest until the taller boy sat up rubbing his eyes.

 

“Okay I'm awake” Peter groaned, “I'm up.” then he slowly began laying back down until Wade yanked him back up and dragged him towards the bathroom.

 

Peter laughed letting his full body weight rest on Wade.

 

“You do know I'm stronger than you,” Wade said scooping Peter up without breaking a sweat.

 

Peter huffed back “Well enjoy it while you can”

 

“Oh I intend to” Wade giggled back.

 

Walking into the bathroom they shucked their underwear stepping into the shower. Sliding the shower door open Peter turned on the water making Wade sigh happily stepping into the spray. Peter watched transfixed as the water slid over his body. It was strange to look at himself, really look, all the little scars from his crime fighting, the marks that made him Peter. The young hero reached out and ran his hand over Wades back smiling softly when Wade shuddered stepping back into his arms.

 

Wade pressed his body against Peters smiling happily peppering kisses over Peters marred chest. Running his hand up Peters back he messaged between the boy's shoulder blades.

Peter let out a contented sigh leaning into Wade's neck. Picking up his bottle of body wash Wade poured a small amount into his hand and lathered it gently over Peters body. Wade knew this body well all its pressure points and just how to soothe the tender skin.

 

Peter moaned enthusiastically letting his eyes travel down his own body the scars seemed to have almost changed since the last time he'd looked at them. He shuddered when Wade's hands stroked down his belly and between his legs.

 

Wade washed Peters body almost reverently, gently shushing Peter and moving away his hands when he tried to insist on washing up Wade. “I want to do this” Wade said kissing Peters collarbone, “You are the most amazing person I know and I want you to always remember that” he whispered cupping his face.

 

And so Peter relented, allowing Wade to have his way.

 

He was starting to grow hard from Wade's little soapy hands moving all over him and every fiber in his body wanted to curl into Wade. Unable to stop himself Peter pressed Wade into the wall his hands caging Wade against the cold marble. “You are seriously driving me mad,” Peter said huskily against Wade's mouth.

 

“Well you're in good company then,” Wade said grinning as leaned up to kiss Peter back.

 

Peter laughed softly into Wade's mouth, his mind clouding as he focused on nothing but Wade, his body becoming only an extension of the other. He was jerked quite literally out of his reverie when Wade reached between them lightly stroking Peters balls and then working up to his shaft. Peter tried to speak but nothing came out but a very unmanly squeak followed by him covering his mouth in shock.

 

Wade laughed good naturedly tugging on Peters' hands. “I am never gonna let you forget that baby boy,” he said kissing Peters Adam's apple.

 

“Please do” Peter groaned laughing into Wade's wet hair.

 

“Nope, not a chance."

 

The younger hero grinned “I'll carry you if you promise to never tell anyone I squealed like a girl”

 

“Deal.”

 

Peter chuckled picking Wade up and pushing the foggy door open with his foot. Setting Wade carefully down on the sink he grabbed a towel and gently dried Wade off and then himself. Wrapping a towel around Wade's shoulders Peter began drying the older boys hair as he stood between Wade's legs.

 

“It's weird having hair,” Wade said wrapping his legs loosely around Peters' waist, softly kneading his heels against the older boys calves.

 

“Good weird or bad weird?” Peter asked turning on the blow drier.

 

“Definitely good weird,” Wade said grinning as he pulled Peter closer.

 

The younger hero chuckled “Okay close your eyes” he said running the hair dryer over the boys damp hair until it was back to its usual fluffiness. Then he ran his hands through it carding the locks with his fingers.

 

Wade sighed nuzzling against Peters' neck, “What happens when we go back to normal” he asked quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres more but it needs to be edited SYS xx!


	6. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add this to the story but I didn't know where to insert it, some of you already guessed it. The reason why Peter was having moments of impulsive anger was Wades instinctual impulsiveness that he actually controls pretty well all things considered but Peter can't control it at all which makes him act out without thinking.

Peter tipped Wade's chin back so he could look at him “Are you having second thoughts about dating me already?” He asked raising his hairless brows.

 

“Never! No god no!” Wade quickly said clinging to Peter.

 

“Good,” Peter said grinning “Then let's get dressed.”

 

______________________________________

 

Peter understood Wades want to keep himself covered but he also wanted to prove to Wade that his body was nothing to be ashamed of or covered. So when they were getting their blood drawn by Bruce Peter pulled up the bottom of his mask and kissed Wade's ear. There was a long awkward pause where Wade stared at Peter like he'd grown a third head and Tony gasped falling out of his swivel chair while Bruce just chuckled knowingly. Tony, on the other hand, was far more outspoken on the matter.

 

“What the holy hell Peter, I thought I raised you better” Stark fumed, hands on hips.

 

“What can I say he's got a killer body, you can only resist it for so long,” Peter said pulling the mask back down as he relished the pun. His entire body felt hot in shock at himself but he was glad he'd done it, glad it was out there.

 

“Just wait till I tell Steve about this” Tony said glaring at Wade who had finally recovered from his heart attack and was coyly snuggled against Peters side grinning smugly.

 

“He's not your little baby boy any more Iron tits” Wade crowed.

 

Part of Peter was a little scared of what Cap would say on the matter. It wasn't like he needed his blessing or anything but he looked up to Steve. Regardless Peters mind was set he and Wade were a thing nothing not even if the whole team disapproved would come between them.

 

After Bruce dragged a still seething Tony back to the lab Wade turned to Peter worrying his bottom lip. “You're really sure about this Peter I mean really sure.”

 

Peter laughed pulling off his gloves “I've literally never been more sure about anything in my life and I know that sounds frigging cheesy but its true” he said seriously, pulling off the mask so Wade could see his eyes.

 

“What if you wake up one day and realize you're sleeping with a monster and you don't want me anymore.”

 

“Won't happen.”

 

“But it cou-”

 

“Nope never,” Peter said kissing Wades lips “I promise”

 

______________________________________

 

Telling Wanda over Skype that he and Wade were dating nearly caused an earthquake.

 

______________________________________

 

 **WADE:** I FUCKING KISSED SPIDER-FUCKING-MAN AND WE CUDDLED WE FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKING CUDDDLED DUDE ME AND THE WEBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **CLINT:** Isn't he like 8 or something?

 

 **WADE:** Fuck u very much hes 22

 

 **CLINT:** Well im glad i won't have 2 hear u mopping about that lil dweeb anymore

 

 **WADE:** U mean angel

 

 **CLINT:** Id shoot you if i could

 

 **WADE:** Awwwww u rly miss me huh ;{}

 

 **CLINT:** Kiss my ass wade

 

 **WADE:** Ew!

 

______________________________________

 

“Spideypool”

 

“What?” The web slinger asked looking up from his laptop.

 

“Our couple name is Spideypool” Wade said decidedly.

 

Peter rolled his eyes grinning from ear to ear. “You are such a dork sometimes Wade.”

 

“Well, it must be from being stuck in this cute little body cause I'm pure 100% jock baby” The older boy growled crossly.

 

Peter looked back up at where Wade sat crossed legged on his bed wearing a pink unicorn onesie.

 

“Rigggght” Peter drawled laughing as Wade chucked a pillow at him.

 

“I'll have you know this is fucking comfortable.”

 

“Whatever you say princess” Peter giggled yelping in surprise when Wade tackled him out of his chair.

 

______________________________________

 

Steve and Sam were both NOT thrilled in the least that the youngest member of their team, who they all saw as a younger brother, was dating a killer who just happened to be insane but Peter made it very clear he respected their opinion but he also loved Wade and there was nothing that was going to change that not even Steve's fatherly disapproval and after Rogers watched the two men together, how much they loved each other he couldn't deny they had something special. Sam, however, took more convincing and was not satisfied they were actually in love till he “accidentally” walked in on them in the gym shower.

 

Nat, on the other hand, was more than happy to give her blessing and also pry into what their sex was like which Wade was happy to give. If Peter hadn't been close by to quickly cover Wade's mouth he would have told her every detail.

 

______________________________________

 

Nearly three weeks later Jemma and Leo finally finished decrypting the data and after a test run deemed it road ready.

 

“It'd be over before we know it,” Peter said to a nervous Wade taking his hand. Wade nodded his head looking down at the metal lab slabs they were about to be strapped on to and tried to push away his memories of Weapon X threatening to tear him apart. Peter pulled Wade into a tight hug pressing his face between his neck and shoulders.

 

“Yeah” Wade whispered squeezing Peter tighter.

 

“We're all ready for you,” Dr. Cho said politely nodding, as everyone watched the two men kiss one more time before disrobing and getting onto their assigned tables.

 

As they were being strapped onto the metal operating tables opposite each other Wade reached over and took Peters trembling hand.

 

“I'm afraid you aren't going to be able to hold hands through the operation, the effect could put one of you or both in limbo, ” Dr. Cho said as gently as possible to the two tense men.

 

Wade gave Peter a small smile, giving his lovers hand one final squeeze before letting go so Helen could strap their wrists down.

 

“Ready?” Bruce asked kneeling so that he was eye level with both the Supers. The two men nodded grimly.

 

“Let's get this over with” Wade gritted out opening his mouth so Dr. Cho could fit the mouth guard into his mouth before doing the same for Peter.

 

“Ah yove you Vade Vilson” Peter said to Wade his speech slightly mumbled from the large rubber mouth guard. He grinned brightly when the older man turned bright pink and giggled causing him to gag a little which only made them laugh harder.

 

“Ah yove you vmore Feter Farker” Wade said his eyes starting to get moist.

 

Tony loudly cleared his throat rolling his eyes at the two supers making lovey eyes at each other. He was the only team member --apart from Fury who had been a neutral party in the fiasco-- still firmly against Peter dating Wade. “Final system check,” Tony said tersely eyeing the two.

 

“Electroconvulsive charge is at optimum levels. All systems are a go.” an automated voice replied.

 

“Stand by,” Bruce said pushing his glasses up his nose as he carefully monitored the screens with the other doctors doing a final check.

 

Peter inhaled shakily and then exhaled as he fought against the urge to rip off the restraints grab Wade and run. Turning his head he looked over at the other man who seemed to be silently mumbling something under his breath.

 

Deadpool was not a religious man. He knew there was a hell, that he knew for sure still he didn't believe there was a "god' and if there was one she sure as hell never cared about him. But with Peters life on the line, he'd pray to every divine being that would listen.

Padre nuestro,

que estás en el cielo.

Santificado sea tu nombre.

Venga tu reino.

Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo.

Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día.

Perdona nuestras ofensas,

como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.

No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal.

Amén. He whispered softly.

 

“Wade baby are you okay” Peter whispered.

 

“Yeah I'm okay are you okay,” Wade asked, wishing they were closer so he could kiss Peter one more time.

 

Peter nodded his head and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

 

“Phase one station check” Bruce called. Tony nodded back at him and the procedure began.

 

Wade's heart begun pounding a mile a minute as the familiar whirring of the machine turned on. His body was screaming escape and his Spidey senses were roaring of the immediate danger.

 

Peter and Wade simultaneously let out a muffled shriek as the electrode pads connected to their heads heated up.

 

The procedure lasted no more than five minutes but for the two men, it was a life time.

 

Peter woke with a jerk spitting out the mouth guard he growled maddeningly ripping the titanium resistances off his wrist like they were made of butter. He was about to sprint off the table when his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Everything seemed to slip sideways. He could hear voices shouting and then he was being picked up.

 

"Peter!" A broken voice shouted.

 

“Get him back.”

 

Then everything went black.

 

When Peter woke with a rattling gasp he felt sore everywhere. It took a moment before he remembered why he had been initially terrified he'd been kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on. Fear flooded his body and he tried to sit up he needed to get away now while he had the chance.

 

“Peter, its gonna be okay you're safe we've got you,” Bruce said from where he was kneeling over the small boy handing the defibrillator he'd just used to bring him back from the brink, to the closest assistant, with great care he took the boys pale hand squeezing it gently.

 

Peter opened his mouth in a quiet sob tears streaming down his face as he realized he'd been rescued. He was safe. “Thank you.” He choked out.

 

Bruce just smiled pushing his glasses back up his nose.

 

“Baby boy” Wade shouted pushing the others aside so he could scoop the small boy up into a tight hug “You nearly killed me again with that whole nearly dying thing that's my thing remember. You gotta stop trying to stealing my thunder man.”

 

“Pool I can't frigging breathe.” Peter rasped weakly struggling to get away.

 

“Oh yeah sorry,” Wade said laughing as he pulled back to frame Peters face with his large hands. “You look really awful,” he said grinning.

 

“Look who's talking” Peter joked back quirking his eyebrow at Wades mask less face.

 

Wade let out a full body laugh pulling Peter close so they were touching noses “You really had me scared Peter” he whispered pressing his lips to the boy's forehead.

 

The smaller boy awkwardly pulled back from the older man “So the cats out the bag on my whole identity huh?”

 

Wade looked slightly confused before realization dawned on him  “Yeah it kind of has been for a while."

 

When the boy returned the confused look Wade scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "Peter we rescued you almost a month ago.”

 

Peter shook his head slightly looking from Deadpool to the other two heroes who were sharing a slightly panicked look “So I just now woke up..I've been in what a coma or something?”

 

The merc felt a tight terrifying feeling wrapping around his heart. “No, you've been awake the whole time.”

 

“I don't remember..I don't-”

 

“It's okay Spidey,” Wade said awkwardly patting him “I'll explain it after they give you a check-up”. Slowly he helped Peter up to his feet and into the waiting wheelchair, quickly the doctors zipped him away to an examination room Bruce and Dr. Cho on their heels chattering excitedly back and forth.

 

Peter looked over his shoulder at Wade who gave the younger boy a small smile waving.

 

Wade watched the small tuft of reddish brown hair that he'd fallen in love with disappear. “Will he-” Wade began before feeling a sudden lump in his throat. Clearing his throat he began again. “Will he ever remember me like before?”

 

Tony quirked an eyebrow “I honestly can't say, his brain has taken some severe damage, the first time he was lucky that his consciousness transferred to your body let alone survived this, its a miracle he isn't comatose."

 

The taller man nodded his head quietly still staring at the doors Peter had disappeared through.

 

“Look I know I haven't been the most supportive of your relationship but I want you to know that I'm not in the least happy with this out come..and I know the Peter you knew is still in there so don't even think for a second about leaving Peter or some self-loathing type shit, you guys were in love really in love that doesn't just go away.” With that Tony briskly left to catch up with the other doctors leaving Wade slightly mystified at the uncharacteristic pep talk from the one Superhero who should be happy to have the old Spiderman back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Any suggestions on what to do next will be much appreciated


	7. The end..or is it? Lol no its the end for real guys

Wade's body, while more than capable of taking a beating was still human. As such during the procedure, he died more times than he could keep track of. Each time being jerked back to reality before being electrocuted again and again but the excruciating pain was nothing compared to losing Peter again.

 

Deadpool took a deep breath he'd put his suit back on and strangely it didn't help him feel protected not even a little. The voices had welcomed his return the way as one would expect with a slow clap and a sarcastic speech about how much they missed him but Wade couldn't think about them right now or their bickering. He needed to practice his breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. “He fell in love with me once how hard will it be to make him fall in love again,” the man thought, trying to convince himself it was true. 

 

Just as he was about to work up the courage to knock on the door Bruce and Helen opened it walking up.

 

“Can we talk to you before you go in to see him?” Bruce asked as Helen took his arm pulling him into small alcove away from Peters room before he could answer.

 

“He's okay right,” Wade asked quickly.

 

“Oh yes he's..” Bruce and Dr. Cho exchanged a look. “He'll be okay but he needs time to heal that means no stress.”

 

“You have to understand Peters mind is very very fragile which means we need to let him slowly remember on his own,” Cho said.

 

“Until we've determined that he's strong enough to handle something so..” Banner and Helen exchanged another shared look of panic.

 

“God I'm not a child” Deadpool shouted then he cringed at how childish he sounded which was a first. “Okay I'm okay, I'm calm. I understand telling him that we were in a relationship might break his brain” he grated out evenly.

 

Dr. Cho opened her mouth to say something but Deadpool just glared at her coldly making the words die on her lips.

 

Wade left the two scientists with a huff heading back towards Peters room. Rapping on the door he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. As he stepped into the room he found Wanda and Vision laughing. On seeing him they both grinned standing.

 

“Well we'll see you later, get some rest love,” Wanda said kissing Peters cheek and taking their leave but not before giving Wade a pointed look.

 

Wade ignored them walking hesitantly closer to the small boy. “How are you feeling,” Wade asked taking a seat, he tried to relax knowing Peter could probably hear his heartbeat.

 

“Better, the drugs are starting to kick in,” Peter said grinning sleepily he turned his head side ways looking like a puppy trying to figure out something complicated. “Why are you so tense Poolhead?”

 

Wade laughed nervously “Well I just was pretty scared believe it or not,” he said a little too breathlessly. “Anyway you look exhausted, I'll let you rest,” he said starting to stand.

 

“Could you stay for a bit?” Peter asked suddenly, slightly startled at his own omission.

 

“Of course,” Wade said immediately pulling his chair closer to Peters bed.

 

The small boy yawned trying to keep his eyes open “Its sorta weird but I missed you.”

 

Wade didn't even try to not look like it was the best day of his life. “I've missed you so much too” Wade whispered gently taking Peters hand.

 

“When I wake up you'll tell me what I missed from the past month right” Peter mumbled closing his eyes and pulling Wades hand so that he was using it as a pillow.

 

Wade swallowed quickly “I promise” he whispered “Get some sleep now okay.”

 

Peter nodded yawning one more time before his breathing began to grow softer.

 

“I promise Peter” Wade whispered kissing Peters forehead as gently as possible. Every fiber of his being wanted to protect Peter but how was he supposed to lie to the man he loved and then expect him to believe him later when he said 'Oh no I was just waiting for your brain to heal we kind of fucked practically every day'.

 

Wade sighed, part of him missed the old days of flirting insistently with Peter and being rebuffed like it was all a joke. Yeah those were the good old days, he leaned forward on his elbow trying not to shift his hand it was a little uncomfortable but if Peter wanted his hand as a pillow he could have it.

 

Wade stayed with Peter until a brave nurse had the balls to kick him out.

 

______________________________________

 

When Peter woke he felt a little better thanks to his healing factor. “Fudgemcbrownies that hurts” he hissed sitting up. Looking around the room he grinned brightly, the team had left him stuffed animals flowers and candy each gift reflecting the giver perfectly from Clint's cheap bean baby to Tony's ridiculously expensive chocolates and orchids. That was when he spotted an adorable Deadpool plush doll it was a little larger then his pillow and softer than anything he'd ever felt, tucked underneath it was a card that said squeeze me Peter grinned hugging the soft plush.

 

“Nice ass Spidey” someone said.

 

Peter jumped looking around the room for the person who'd spoke realizing an embarrassing second later that the plush had a sound box that spoke when squeezed. Peter laughed squeezing it again

 

“Talk dirty to me baby boy!” The doll moaned sounding an alarmingly lot like Deadpool.

 

Peter squeezed the plush again and the doll began singing (in Wades awful off key voice) 'Oops I did it again.'

 

Peter bit his lip grinning from ear to ear, he didn't quite know how he felt about Wade. Yes, sometimes the man was annoying always in the way, always at the wrong time, killing people, or trying to kill people. The boy sighed running his hand over the soft plush but there was something definitely endearing about him that he couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried.

 

______________________________________

 

“Thanks for the plush by the way,” Peter said grinning shyly up at Wade.

 

The older man nodded shoving another piece of pizza down his throat “Yeah I was gonna give it to you as a birthday gift but..” he shrugged pulling the mask back down he flicked a crumb off the bedspread. “Now felt like an appropriate time.”

 

“There is nothing appropriate about that doll” Peter giggled.

 

“Yeah thats true..” Wade replied awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

 

“Okay enough already. Why is everyone so nervous around me” Peter blurted out.

 

Wade tried to steady his heart knowing it would be a clear indicator he was lying. “Because you were kind of a horny freak this past month, always trying to sleep with people, you practically threw yourself on Big Green.”

 

“ME, BRUCE, WHAT NO!” Peter yelped sitting up. “I would never..did I really.”

 

Wade unable to keep it in burst out laughing doubling over and snorting out pizza juice which was pretty gross all things considered. Peter kicked him hard in the chest knocking him off the side of the bed.

 

“That's not funny Wade, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Peter said crossly folding his arms.

 

“You should have seen your face” Wade hiccuped from where he lay on the ground “Fucking priceless.”

 

“Okay but for real what happened,” Peter asked picking his pizza slice back up.

 

“Nothing really, you worked in the lab figuring all this out and then we were back to ourselves,” the older man said trying to get back on the bed but Peter pushed him back with his foot. Peters small foot was pressed warmly against the older mans firm pectoral and Wade wanted nothing more then to jump him right then.

 

“You're lying Wade, I can tell you aren't telling me something, so just spit it out already.” Peter said giving the older boy a light jab in the ribs.

 

“We had sex” Wade blurted out.

 

The room was deafeningly silent as Peter held his breath staring at Wade, he could hear the mans heart loud and clear beating a mile a minute but it wasn't lying.

 

“What else?” Peter whispered.

 

Wade hands hung uselessly at his sides “We were..or at least you said we would..date.” His voice broke pathetically and he wanted to just shoot himself.

 

“Date..date” Peter squeaked out, like the word was foreign to him.

 

Wade nodded trying not to jump head long out the window.

 

“Sit down” Peter ordered suddenly. “I want to know everything, everything we did, said, tell me.”

 

“I..don't know,” Wade said slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“You were there weren't you? Just start from the beginning and don't leave anything out” Peter demanded.

 

So Wade told Peter everything, no detail was spared, while Peter sat in shocked silence his brain spinning and when Wade finally finished he was shaking.

 

“Are you..mad,” Wade whispered.

 

“I don't know what I feel,” Peter said quietly “I don't remember falling-” he stopped trying hard to keep himself from fainting “-I don't remember falling in love with you” his voice turned into a frightened whisper at the end. “I need time to figure out what I'm feeling.”

 

Wade nodded “I understand but just know I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to leave.”

 

Peter felt a wail building up in his throat “This is so stupid, you shouldn't have to wait for me to-” he waved his hand around aimlessly before flopping back down “Make up my mind..”

 

“You are more then worth waiting for Peter, in a million years I will never find somebody like you,” Wade said softly standing up. “So however long you need to make me wait, its alright with me.”

 

Peter scrambled back up grabbing Wades belt buckle “How could I forget you if you mean so much to me, how? If I really cared wouldn't I remember, how can you even trust me?”

 

Wade took Peters hands sitting back down “Baby boy you didn't forget me” Wade said cupping the boy's chin “The fact that you don't remember falling in love with me doesn't mean that you don't and as for trust I trust you more than I trust myself.”

 

Peter was crying now and not pretty crying, no he was full-out ugly crying, snot bubbles and all.

 

“Hey you wanna see something," Wade asked kissing Peters warm forehead. The sniffling boy nodded wiping his nose. Wade pulled out his phone pulling up his photo gallery he handed the cell to the boy the first photo was of Peter and Wade wearing bathrobes, Peter was doing an odd fashion model pose one leg exposed while Wade was making a mock shocked face. The second photo was of Wade sleeping a little drooling slipping out of his mouth and one finger in his nose. Photo after photo of the two being silly, kissing, eating and videos of them playing pranks on the agents working out together or just lounging.

 

“We look really happy and kind of cute” Peter said softly glancing shyly up at Wade.

 

“We were happy and so cute.” Wade replied carefully running a hand through Peters hair.

 

“What was sharing..” Peter paused to think of the right words “..feelings like.”

 

“Amazing” Wade said grinning “it was like we were in the same body like sometimes when we were..you know...”

 

“Having sex?” Peter asked boldly his face was beat red but he refused to look away.

 

Wade nodded grinning. “I'd have orgasms from feeling yours.”

 

Peter couldn't have turned redder if he tried “And when did it stop?”

 

“About a weeks in, honestly we were more shocked when it stopped then when it started.”

 

Peter raised his eyebrows “And what about my Spidey senses, not too fun I'm guessing.”

 

“Weeeeelllll” Wade began grinning “It was fun at first but then the smells and everything was so loud and I was always disoriented and hungry, I almost considered eating a fly once.”

 

Peter guffawed “Now you know what its like Pool.”

 

“It was still totally worth it” Wade said quickly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Peter turned so that he was back to being snuggled in Wades arms. “I wish I remembered what it was like in your body and that sounds super weird.”

 

Wade immediately felt himself harden ' _think of dead kittens'_ he thought hoping Peter didn't noticed “Believe me handsome that's one thing in retrospect you don't wanna remember” he said chuckling tensely.

 

Peter huffed back bumping Wade under the chin with his head “I'll be the judge of that Wade, thank you very much.”

 

The older man grinned squeezing Peters middle gently. This felt good. Normal. Cuddling with Peter while they argued. Yeah, this felt like the old days.

 

**{Please stop acting like less then a month together counts as 'the old days' goldfish have lived longer then that}**

 

**[Kill joy]**

 

_'Shh peters talking'_

 

“Did I ever say...I love you” Peter almost whispered flipping through the photos on Wades phone again. He wasn't brave enough to look Wade in the eye.

 

Wade nodded yes, holding his breath “Y-you said it first one morning I was about to-”

 

“Go down on me and I said Wade Wilson I funking love you and you starting crying and then we stole all of Tony's boujee chocolate and blamed it on Clint” Peter finished looking thoughtful.

 

Wade stared open mouthed at the boy turning him around so he faced him. “Did you just now remember saying that?”

 

Peter looked confused for a moment before nodding “I think so.”

 

“Okay. Okay okay okay” Wade said quickly wringing his hands excitedly “What else do you remember?”

 

Peter still looked confused as if he was watching a movie that he vaguely remembered. “Well it just jumped out of my head..I guess.”

 

“You're friggin remembering” Wade squealed shaking the boys shoulders.

 

Peter grinned nervously and laughed a little “Hey could you maybe..take off the mask?”

 

Wade stopped moving “Why?”

 

“It might help me remember”

 

“God I hope not!”

 

“Wade!”

 

“Okay okay, damn you're still super bossy.” Slowly he pulled the mask up and then off.

 

Peter swallowed as a grin that threatened to break his face began curling his lips upward.

 

“Hey,” Wade said weakly. “S o o o o o o any bells ringing, alarm bells maybe,” Wade asked nervously as the boy simply grinned back.

 

“Wedding bells.”

 

“What!?” Wade choked.

 

Peter laughed gently cupping the man's face “A lot of stuff is kind of jumbled like a massive jigsaw puzzle but I definitely remember this” he whispered across Wade's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write an alternate ending about what would happen if Peter doesn't recover right away and completely rejects Wade then Wade goes off the deep end from a broken heart but then they end up back together and everything is hugs and kisses and lots more smut!!


End file.
